Death Upon the World
by Raf The DragonLord
Summary: Frozenbreeze and Aquabolt, two dragons that were born with combining elements, were trying to have a good time in theirs 10th anniversary, but the world started to fall apart and Spyro and Cynder were their only hope. While fighting a few Grublins they prayed that Spyro and Cynder would made it to let their world live more. Save the world was in their hands. One-Shot


**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Legend of Spyro's characters, just the ones that don't appear on the game. And if you don't like the story, don't read it and don't do bad comments.

* * *

**Death Upon the World**

The battle between the dragons and Malefor had raged on for 4 years, it has been a month since Spyro, Cynder and Ignitus traveled to the Burned Lands. Where Malefor's Lair in the top of the Volcano had been since he got the Temple from the Guardians.

All the dragons, Moles and also Cheetahs that had been at the fight in Warfang were hiding in a cave far in the west of Warfang. Terrador, Volteer and Cyril were taking care of everyone in that cave. They had food, water, sleeping places, everything someone would need when taking refuge.

But a couple of dragons, which were born the same generation of Spyro, were outside the game, along the hunting group searching for sheep, deer, and any animal that was big enough to feed one or two dragons in that huge group of like 100 dragons, 120 Moles and 30 Cheetahs; and of course one dragonfly. Their names were Frozenbreeze and Aquabolt.

Frozenbreeze was a Blizzard dragon, he had a strange combination of eyes, his eyes had strange colors it had normally a blue-purple coloration but sometimes it turned bluer or purpled. He had ice-blue scales while his underbelly was silver and his wing membranes were dark purple. He had 2 horns where normal dragons would have and 2 below of them following the head's outlines. He had a peculiar trail back, it were many spikes covering his back, but they looked more like ice shards than spikes, but they weren't cold and could be neither melted nor broken. His Tail-blade were twin blades that started themselves at the 1st third of his tail point and curved themselves until their very edge touched each other a bit away from the tail's point. His Wing-blades were like his Tail-blade, but they were twins from each wing and didn't cross each other. He also had a scar on his right eye, though he didn't get blind because of it.

Aquabolt was a Storm dragoness, she had aqua blue eyes that sometimes made her foes hypnotized by its bright beauty, and her scales were deep blue, while her underbelly was bright purple. She had horns that were curved softly and very pointed at the edge and could easily pierce a tree; she didn't have trail back scales or spikes, just a bit of fur that had a strange dark gray coloration, it started as a hair and go all the way down to her tail, though in a small amount. Her Tail-blade looked like the symbol of a lightning bolt and her Wing-blades were like smaller versions of it.

Both of them are dragons that were born from 2 elements that could fuse themselves to form another there are lots of this kind of dragons surge, but sometimes the difference is so big that affects their own actions by having not combining elements. Frozenbreeze was born from a Wind dragoness and an Ice dragon. Though he's a Blizzard dragon he is also able to use Ice and Wind distinctly, but with a strange difference. Always when he uses a Wind skill usually it's a cold breeze and when he uses an Ice skill his Ice is more transparent than normal than elemental Ice. He didn't know much about his father or mother, he just know that they left him when he was no older than one year. People say that his parents were afraid of him, afraid of his powers. His father was the one that had made that scar on his eye, but his mother protected the interior of his eye with wind so that he didn't get blind.

He traveled alone for 5 years and when he got 5 years old he met Aquabolt, which had been born from a Water dragoness and an Electricity dragon. Her element was the Storm power, her electricity was Purple instead of yellow and her water was as clear as the sky. Different than Frozenbreeze she had been living with her parents until that time, but they discovered her powers too late, but as well as Frozenbreeze powers, they got scared of her power and tried to sell her for slave owners. But she ran away from home a few days before they did so.

They started living together since then, searching for food and avoiding hunters and other predators and living a nomad life, they were a family and started falling in love as they spent more time together from each other. A couple of years ago they found Warfang as they were moving to another place, and Ignitus found them inside the city as they were wandering towards it. He gave them a place to live, food and comfort. The war between Malefor and the other dragons had already begun, but they didn't knew about it and got trained to master their elements, separately and mixed.

Their training lasted a year and that was when Spyro and Cynder started coming back with Hunter. And they had to run out of action, because of the war in Warfang between the Grublins and the dragons and moles. They were supposed to bring all the people that couldn't fight to this cave, they lead them as the Guardians were in the war and other Moles were fighting.

Because of Malefor many moles' families were destroyed and dragons' as well. Many dragons that had been hiding in that cave were crushed by cries when they found out about their deceased member.

"Frosty!" Aqua called Frozenbreeze in the nickname she gave him after they started hanging out. "What do you got there?" She asked gently, but a bit breathless as she landed by Frost's side after a quickly flight with a whole sheep over her claws.

"I got a deer and bear flesh. The bear found me and I had no choice or he would have killed me." Frozen told her also a bit breathless, but trying the most to look soft for his mate.

"We should be hanging now, I didn't found the rest of the Hunting Group, and I think they might have already gone back." She said with a gently tone that she always use to make Frost comfortable.

"You're right Aqua, but… Let me bring the food back to the cave. Meet me at the summit of the cave. Okay?" Frozen said softly and smiled lovely to his mate. With no time Frozenbreeze was already flying high with all the food they could get, letting Aquabolt blushed and paralyzed.

'_Did he r-remembered?'_ She thought gagging even in her own thoughts. _'Did he remember which day is today? Or is it just a coincidence. No, he for sure remembered.' _She thought confidently as her blush turned to a smile that was full of joy and happiness. She slowly flew above the clouds making turns over them and swiftly spinning in joy as she approached the hiding cave; a bit west from the place they're hunting.

As she approached the cave she came close to its entrance gracefully and quickly diving from the top of the clouds and as she was going to touch the ground she softly turn back up making dust and dirty spread all around the floor as she went to the summit of the mount the cave was in. She softly landed on the floor beneath her feet flapping her wings quickly to make her movement stop and let a few tiny rocks move to her sides letting a clear floor for her to land. She laid curving her body and slowly putting her head over her forearms and move her mouth to smile again as she heard flap sounds coming from the cave's entrance.

Frozen carried a silver necklace with an amethyst carved on its center and small diamonds all over its boards, and in its back the initials of both him and Aqua written with careful and passion, not with ink but engraved.

He slowly approached the summit just to see the sunlight of the sunset hit his mate laid down over a small corner at the very edge of the summit. The light passed through the trees and let a small ray of light pass through it illuminating Aqua with the beautiful light. He walked towards her and lay down by her side and whispered to her with lovely words: "Why are you asleep?"

His voice echoed in her mind as she stood her head up and smiled lovely for his whisper. That was the only answer he needed and doing that he got even closer to her and put his head by hers.

"Can you tell me what we are? I can't… Because we're not only mates. Not simple ones. We lived together since the day we met; we don't know anyone else to be our mate. And even if we knew we wouldn't need anyone else because all I need is you… All I need is that you stay by my side all the time. With you I feel better, I feel myself. No one do that with me as you did. No one would be as lovely, graceful, kind and beautiful as you are. I don't need anyone, just you." He told her keeping the lovely tone and pulling her harder to his cold body.

She just enjoyed the time they were having together, as he pulled her she just let herself fall into his arms and felt both bodies be warmed up by the close contact of them. She just wanted that moment never to end. She just wanted that they would stay there until the world end. But that wish was way to closer than she thought.

"I also made this necklace for our tenth anniversary." He said picking up the necklace warped in his hand to her. Her eyes then started letting tears of joy fall from the site of the necklace he was showing her. "I took a long time to do this necklace. I wanted to prove how much you mean to me Aqua." He said trying to show her what he have done for her and moved slowly to her back and put the necklace over her neck.

"It's beautiful Frosty… I don't know what to say…" She said with her graceful voice but Frozen didn't allow her to finish. He put his finger over her mouth and told her things that she would never expect to hear from him. "Don't say anything, I didn't do this wanting a thanks or any other thing from you. I did this because I wanted to prove you how much I love you and will always love until the end." He told her lovely and looked right into her eyes. Her eyes were shining, not because of the light of the sun but for the things he had told her, the things she would love to always hear; and also the most important thing for her; that he had remembered of their 10th anniversary.

She slowly approached to his head until their noses were touching each other and then she closed her eyes and lovely kiss his lips, neither she nor him used tongue, just the kiss in which their feelings wanted to. A common kiss, a kiss which would mark this day, a kiss she always wanted to give him, but never had courage. She was way too young to see what she was losing before, but as she grown up she found out what a kiss was, how good was to do it, all she wanted was happening. As they kissed each other their lust for more increased. And the simple kiss got a bit more complex. She opened her mouth and allowed Frozen's warm tongue slip into her mouth and fawn with hers and let she do the same. A few minutes passed quicker than they wanted. And their time sense started to be lost; they didn't want it to stop, they were enjoying their time too much to ever want it to stop. And she let out a moan, that was way too low to be heard, but enough to show that she was liking it.

After a bit they stopped for a brief moment to catch breath, but both of them didn't want it to get over that time. They kept their noses in touch, and as if their minds were connected they started again, both at the same time. Their tongue slowly caught each other again and slipped though each other, letting a feeling they wanted to feel forever, a feeling they couldn't express but it was good, it was a feeling that was making their minds more light, they stopped thinking on the world around them. They just wanted to spend their time together, and that time quickly passed by without them noticing. Soon the only light over the trees they were it was the light that came from the Burned Lands and the Volcano that Malefor's Lair laid over.

The time they had been there for them was of minutes but they have been there for hours and they didn't noticed. Aqua loved to finally have her time alone with Frozen as she had long ago. She didn't remembered how good was to have a loved one just for her, even if for a short time; she wanted to keep like that until the night fall over and they couldn't stand to be awake no longer, but her wish wasn't answered. A few moments later they felt the earth beneath them start to shake and they stopped worried of what was happening. It was late and all the dragons were already inside sleeping and the shake wasn't coming from the cave.

"How long have we been here?" Frozen asked himself as he watched the night sky confused. He could believe he had been just a few minutes kissing her.

'_What in the world stopped my precious moment?'_ Aqua thought as she looked for anything that would be the reason for the shake and she looked over to the horizon near the Burned Lands. The Destroyer was slowly moving to the top of the Volcano. Without his legs he made to get there with ease.

"No! It can't be…" Aqua thought loud as her fear was obvious on her face.

"What is it…?" Frozen said worried about her, but saw the Destroyer as well. After seeing his joy that was in his face turned to anger and worry. "Spyro, Cynder… What are you guys doing?" He thought loud as the Destroyer slowly entered the volcano like a worm. But then, all of a sudden everything started to feel heavy, the gravity changed and the world started to quake heavily. Frozen took a last glare at the volcano just to see Malefor's Lair fall right into it.

"We have to get back to the cave." Frozen said flying to the cave beneath them. But he was surprised to what they saw. No one was there, and there was a crack over the end of it. The small holes where they had been sleeping were empty and all their stuff was gone. "What happened here?" Frozen told himself as he searched for any trace of anyone. The crack at the end of the cave suddenly grown bigger as a mole passed through it.

"What are you guys doing out there? You guys must come in!" The mole shouted trying to put the rocks back into place to hide the entrance again. Without thinking twice they went in towards the hidden entrance and helped the mole to put the rocks back into place. They fit together as a puzzle and after the puzzle was completed it became a perfect hidden door that looks like simple rocks.

"Thanks for all the help." The mole cried as his arms slowly made him fall. "We mole are quiet weak. And rocks like that make our arms burn a little." He told the young couple as he put his hand over his weak muscles.

"No problems, we could just watch you do all the work by yourself. But what is this place? What is this door?" Aqua Frozen asked the tired Mole confused.

"This is a safe place that Ignitus prepared long ago if the anything happened that could destroy ourselves. It has a mystic spell, which if this puzzle is perfectly fit together nothing can destroy the door or this hiding." The mole said breathless as he hold his right arm tightly.

"How did you guys know about the Destroyer we just saw them." Aqua said also confused.

"The Guardians are quick to get things done; and to find out stuff as well." The mole said releasing his arm and standing up as he refreshed his body. "Now we should head to the place where everyone is, right?" He said walking normally and followed by the two dragons.

As they approached the other dragons and moles, they found some people injured. No reason was giving for such a thing, rocks haven't started to fallen over the cave and no one had been attacked. At least that was what they thought. All the injured dragons were part of the Hunting Group and Frozenbreeze and Aquabolt were the only ones safe. A few of them had many small wounds over their bodies and others had deep wounds over the legs tail, they were so deep that if they got a few centimeters deeper their bones would be slashed as it's visible through the wound. There was blood all over their wounds and they were being treated with gems and a few of bandages and remedies.

But what was worse for Frozen and Aqua was that it happened while they had been having their date. They could have helped as they always did, but this day was worse. It was said that this time instead of the common Grublins they were attacked by wyverns and a troll.

"We don't have to think about of what we could have done, Aqua. I'm as worried as you about them… But all we can do now is to wait until the earth stop shaking like this. I'm sure Spyro and Cynder will so something about th…" Frozenbreeze told her trying to calm her down again, but he was unable to finish as the world started to shake even heavier than before and then purple rays started to break the floor they were standing.

They got split from the group that was in the hiding place as the earth started to be separated by that magical energy. Aqua hold tightly into Frozen as they went far from their original place. But then the piece of earth they were standing on broke itself and made them fall over an unknown region. They were in the middle of a forest, and that made them realize that the whole world was breaking apart. Each piece of the planet was going to another direction and lots of those pieces were being broken or completely destroyed.

"What should we do now?" Aqua asked as they faced the death of their own planet. Frozenbreeze was facing the horizon thinking on anything he could but the world was really breaking apart before him. He couldn't think on much, his mind was traumatized though he could be sure he wasn't afraid of anything.

"We can't do much; we can only count on Spyro and Cynder. They must be having as much problems as we're having now." Frozen told her with a low voice and keeping his look to the horizon.

But before they could do anything they heard noises coming from the trees behind them. They looked to their own backs to see 3 wyverns and a troll walking by the trees.

"Looks like we will revenge ourselves sooner today Aqua." Frozen told her remembering that these creatures were the one who injured the Hinting Group.

"It's not revenge. Just a change of favors." Aqua said trying to look more polite like she always do. Then both of them stepped forward to receive the party and got ready to fight.

The wyverns didn't allow them to react, at least tried but Aqua let out a lightning bolt towards them and swiftly jumped on the 3 wyverns at once to allow Frozenbreeze stay alone with the Troll. Both of them knew each other powers and also knew that the Storm power was better at multiple targets and his Blizzard power was better at one at a time.

Aqua jumped back for more distance and also time; she needed time to charge the Storm power of hers, she then flown as high as she could and started to throw Water Slashes towards them, the balls of high speed waters were evaded by the wyverns but made significant damage to the floor bellow making holes where they hit.

The wyverns than realized her power and started acting more seriously; they split up and tried to attack Aqua from her sides, but seconds before they hit her she flapped strongly up and gracefully dived towards their collision point with an Electrified Water Bomb, the ball of water filled with electricity hit the wyverns and made them fall over the hard floor with a high impact. The impact made dust flow all over the place making Aqua not able to see for a while. But the wyverns came from the dust smoke at the same time as rolling balls. They struck Aqua's right wing, they didn't hit her full body because she evaded, but quite late. With her wing broken because of the wyverns' impact over it she fell over the ground from the high sky. The wyverns went down to face her once again and she just smiled as she slowly stood up.

"Finally it's charged…" She said with her body glowing in violet electric pulses. "STORM CALL!" She shouted to the sky and released a black water bomb with blue electricity flowing through it. After the bomb reached the high sky it explode and made a huge cloud of storm appear. "Rain of the deceased." She whispered and water started falling from the cloud she made, the wyverns looked at the sky confused but then they tried to run away from the water, but it was too late. The water from her power has a bit of electricity in each drop, but with the water it penetrates the foes and made their nerves stop working. The water wouldn't penetrate anyone who the caster thinks to be a friend.

As the wyverns fall over the ground immobile Aqua raised her hand to the sky and the rain drops stopped in mid air and started to form a strange formation of a line full of curves and resembled a bolt symbol. "Lightening of the devastated!" She shouted as she throw her hand down and the lightning of an uncommon size fell from the sky following the line the water drops made and striking the wyverns with full power and making a explosion of that emitted both fire and electricity to the air.

"Like I told you Frosty, I would make it one day!" She said gracefully and smiled to the thought of been talking to him by a kind of telepathy gave to them by their bounds.

**Meanwhile**

"I never thought you wouldn't Aqua." Frozenbreeze thought as he evaded an attack from the troll. Both of there were injured, but the Troll was more seriously than Frozen. The troll had a few ice shards plunked over his right arm and left forearm and a few wind cuts over his legs. And Frozen had his wings broken and a few scratches over the rest of his body, nothing too serious. But there wouldn't be flights for him in that fight.

The troll charged against Frozenbreeze and he just evaded and used a wind burst to push the Troll away from him and then he jumped back retreating a bit to get time to make enough ice shards to hit him. He released them and along of the ice shards he jumped into the Troll's face and cut his right eye with his tail blade and cut his forehead while picking his tail back to its place. But the troll reacted quickly and hit Frozen with his huge head and threw him flying to the trees of the forest after broke something a few of them fall over making a clear view of Frozen's position for the troll.

"Aqua, I didn't want to make the winter come sooner again. It's such a waste of seasons. Good thing it's temporary…" Frozenbreeze told himself as he stood up from the trees with no much difficulty. "Winter's Blizzard." He whispered and his body started to flow with wind and covered his body with such. "The cold wind of the winter's night flows through me… And the snowflake of the winter's snow flows within it!" He shouted and suddenly ice shards started to flow along the wind but then they stopped in mid air as if the wind itself was moving the ice shards.

The Troll jumped right into Frozen with blood thirst, but that was what Frozen wanted him to do. With nothing but a simple thought the ice shards started to movement and struck the Trolls belly hardly and grew bigger as they pierced his body. Than Frozen smiled and stood his claw up and the ice shards turned into his claw 3 times bigger.

"This is for my friends you injured!" He shouted as the claw cut the Trolls face and made the blood within his face flow right into it. The ice claw full of blood slowly transformed itself back to a few ice shards but still full of blood dropping from its points. The troll slowly moved and shook trying to stand up again and Frozen than walked to it and used his paw to put the Trolls face back to the ground.

"You're still alive? Then let me show you the pain you gave to my friends!" Frozen shouted as he transformed his ice shards into his Tail-blade and used both his tail blade and the ice formation to cut the troll's heart and let he just scream in pain as his life slowly passed by and the blood flowed from his wounds and the just born wound. Letting a pool of blood beneath the Trolls body.

Aquabolt slowly approached Frozenbreeze to see if he was okay. She ran as fast as she could to hug him again and kiss him with the worry she was about him.

"I'm glad you're okay too." Frozen said lovely as tears of joy fall by Aqua's face and she smiled to be with him once again.

"At least everything is over…" Aqua tried to say but both of them looked at the land where they were. The world was still falling apart and something was not right. Spyro and Cynder were taking longer than Frozen had expected.

"Spyro! Cynder! Ignitus! Do something!" Frozen shouted to the burned and apart world that he was in. And his answer was more than immediately. Suddenly a purple energy surged from the ground beneath them and blinded them for a few second.

For those seconds they thought it would be the end… But it was the beginning of a new age, as their eyes got accustomed to the light they saw the world be put together and their bodies starting to feel normal and not too heavy.

"Spyro… Cynder… You guys did it… You really did it!" Frozenbreeze thought as the purple energy put the world together like a puzzle that had been separated from a few parts. Although the world was put together, the land was incredibly more different many floating islands were flying up and the view of the rise of a new age was set. And they all were watching it.

"So maybe now we'll manage to have some piece at least." Aquabolt said smiling at Frozenbreeze.

"Maybe you're right… But all we can do now is live and live well. Because we never know what will happen next." Frozen replied making a lovely smile that Aqua understood as invite for a kiss and so did she, but this time a simple and common kiss she wanted to have before.

"I'll if you do as well." Aqua told smiling at him gracefully that only she could do. He stood up and gave his paw to help she stand up as his wings were broken.

"Come, let's go home." Frozenbreeze said lovely and Aquabolt gave her paw to let him help her stand up. Both walked together without destiny hoping that they would find a decent home to live together as they always wanted before.

No much was heard of this couple of dragons after they left the cave, but every story has its beginning; sometimes unknown by everyone and sometimes well-known. But all we can say is that probably they became happier than they would ever be.


End file.
